


When We Were Young

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, F/M, JediPilot, One Shot, PoeRey, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Poe and Rey used to date when they were in college, they're reunited 12 years later. Based on the song When We Were Young by Adele.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-imagining of the fic I wrote for the Jon Snow/Sansa Stark ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052013)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics or characters...
> 
> When We Were Young by Adele
> 
> Everybody loves the things you do / From the way you talk to the way you move / Everybody here is watching you / ‘Cause you feel like home, you’re like a dream come true / But if by chance you’re here alone / Can I have a moment before I go? / 'Cause I’ve been by myself all night long / Hoping you’re someone I used to know
> 
> You look like a movie / You sound like a song / My God, this reminds me / Of when we were young
> 
> Let me photograph you in this light / In case it is the last time that we might / Be exactly like we were before we realized / We were sad of getting old, it made us restless / It was just like a movie / It was just like a song
> 
> I was so scared to face my fears / Nobody told me that you’d be here / And I swear you moved overseas / That’s what you said, when you left me
> 
> You still look like a movie / You still sound like a song / My God, this reminds me / Of when we were young
> 
> Let me photograph you in this light / In case it is the last time that we might / Be exactly like we were before we realized / We were sad of getting old, it made us restless / It was just like a movie / It was just like a song
> 
> When we were young / When we were young / When we were young / When we were young
> 
> It’s hard to admit that everything just takes me back / To when you were there, to when you were there / And a part of me keeps holding on just in case it hasn’t gone / 'Cause I still care, do you still care?
> 
> It was just like a movie / It was just like a song / My God, this reminds me / Of when we were young
> 
> When we were young / When we were young / When we were young / When we were young
> 
> Let me photograph you in this light / In case it is the last time that we might / Be exactly like we were before we realized / We were sad of getting old, it made us restless / Oh, I’m so mad I’m getting old, it makes me reckless / It was just like a movie / It was just like a song / When we were young

“This should be fun!“ Rose said enthusiastically as she, Finn, and Poe exited the car. Rose and Finn barely ever had nights out without their 3 little kids, so it was easy to see why she was so giddy about their bar night.

It wasn’t going to be just a normal bar night though, it was a reunion of sorts. With Christmas happening that weekend, most of their old group of college friends were going to be in town. Their college was located in Poe’s hometown and he stayed around the area after graduating. Finn, his college dormmate, was from the area too and he, Rose, and their children didn't live very far from Poe now. A lot of friends drifted to other cities and states throughout the past 12 years. Through careful planning and many group texts, Finn was able to plan out a night for everyone to meet up at their old college hangout bar called The Cantina.

Poe pulled the heavy door open and let Rose and Finn enter the bar and he followed. He forgot how dimly lit it was inside, how loud the classic rock music was that played over the speakers; it had never been a classy bar and he was glad it hadn’t changed. They used to think of themselves as kings in that place and even though it had been so long since he last set foot in there, he could almost feel those young, prideful, foolish feelings come back. He shook off the nostalgia with a slight shake of his head and a smile.

Poe greeted his old friends Kaydel and Snap. As he talked with them, he noticed a group of people on the other side of the bar. Through the dim light, he could spot Jannah, Vi, Riva, Pammich, and Beaumont clustered around someone. Jannah shifted her head for a moment and Poe could see a familiar smile brighten the darkness. Surprise and nervousness began to fill his gut. Nobody had told him she’d be here.

“Ah, yeah, Rey’s here,” Finn said sheepishly when he noticed where Poe was looking. “She flew in this morning to surprise everyone. Look, I’m really sorry for not telling you, we just didn’t want you to change your mind about coming here tonight,“ he said in an apologetic tone.

Rey. Poe’s ex.

Poe had a crush on Rey since the day Finn introduced his childhood friend to his new dormmate on the first day of freshman year. Poe never had a problem flirting with the ladies, it usually came very natural to him. But not with Rey; Rey was something special. His usually charming cockiness disappeared in front of her. Poe finally worked up the nerve to ask her out after he walked her back to her dorm from a party. He was surprised by her shy but excited smile when she said yes. They had fun for a while but then she began to feel restless. She worried about getting old and not having lived life to it’s fullest before youth flew by. Eventually, she decided she didn’t want to feel tied down and wanted to move to London to finish college. She told him as gently as she could and tried to put into words how much she really did care about him but had to do this for herself. He tried to be understanding and decided to not tell her he was in love with her. He told himself he was young and didn’t need to be tied down either. Over the next few years, he’d see some girls and have his fair share of hook ups, trying to erase the memory of Rey. He didn’t try to have an actual real relationship until he met Zorii. Her independent personality reminded him of Rey but that’s where their similarities ended. Zorii was a good and long distraction. But that’s all she was, a distraction. He ended things with her when he realized he didn’t actually love her. She took it hard and she eventually moved away. And now it had been 12 years since he had seen Rey. He had learned from her family that after England, she hopped around to the Netherlands, then France, Italy, Switzerland, and Australia was the last Poe had heard.

All of their old friends would come up and greet her and they would listen intently to her stories from living abroad; she was the star of the night. She looked gorgeous like she was in a movie, just like she had when she was 20. Her long legs covered in tight jeans, her red top low on her chest. Her voice sounded like a song. Like the pretty songs she’d sing in the shower when she didn’t realize Poe could hear her. It all brought him back to when they were young.

“Are you just going to stare at her all night and not talk to her?“ Rose asked as she plopped herself on a barstool next to him.

“She’s busy talking to everyone.“

“You’ve been here for an hour now. Face your fears, Poe. Just talk to her.“

“I don’t fear talking to her.“

“You fear being rejected by her again. Although, I wouldn’t necessarily say she rejected you back in the day.“

“Well, what would you call it when someone doesn’t want a relationship with you?“

“It’s not like she didn’t like you. She felt restless and needed to act on it. I’m glad she did it before you two got really serious and not after.“ Rose turned to face him. “But it won’t hurt to just talk to her. Just say hi at least, you’re gonna be seeing her for Christmas anyways.“

“Oh, God, I didn’t think about that. Maybe I’ll have a quiet Christmas with just Bebe this year, that sounds relaxing.“ Poe had always spent Christmas time with Finn's family since his parents passed away when he was younger; Rey had too until she moved away and she hadn’t been back for Christmas since she left for England.

“Poe Dameron, you are not spending Christmas alone with your dog! Stop being a broody little baby and go say hi to her.“ With that, she jumped off her stool and went to talk to some friends.

Poe drank the last gulp of his Jameson and Coke, set his glass down, and tried to casually walk towards Rey as she talked with Kaydel in the corner. Rey’s back was turned towards him but Kaydel saw him coming and he could see her raise her eyebrow in excited curiosity. She quickly made an excuse to go get another drink and left Rey standing alone.

“Hey, Rey,“ Poe said as he came up beside her. He did his best to act cool and relaxed as he desperately hoped she was still the same Rey he used to know.

“Poe! I’ve been meaning to come say hi to you but I keep getting pulled away. How are you?“ Rey asked and gave him a little hug. Her simple hug reminded him of the one she gave him as a thank you for walking her home, right before he blurted out the words asking her to go on a date with him.

“I’ve been doing well. How’s life in…Australia, is it?“ Poe asked, as coolly as he could manage.

“It was good, but I’ve actually decided to move back home. Figured it’s time I laid down some roots and what not,” Rey said with an easy smile. “Plus, I think Finn misses me too much,“ she said loudly as Finn walked by them, causing him to roll his eyes as he walked away.

“Well, that’s good. I know your Aunt Leia must be happy.“

“Yeah, she definitely is. I just told her and Uncle Han when I arrived this morning. So where are you living now, Poe?“ Her hazel eyes were shining like they always used to, even the dull lighting in the bar couldn’t hide it.

“I still have my parents’ house. I’ve been working on remodeling and updating things in there.“

“I’m sure you’re making it look really good. I always loved that house,” Rey said, smiling.

Flashes of them having sex in every room of the house ran by in Poe’s mind. “Will you be staying at Han and Leia's house?“

“Yeah, while I apartment hunt here in downtown and wait for all my boxes to come in.“ She paused for a sip of her cocktail. “So how’s the love life?“

“Non-existent these days.“

“Oh, I heard you were dating someone.“

“Zorii? No, we broke up a while ago.“ Poe couldn’t help but wonder if he could sense the tiniest amount of jealousy coming from her. He told himself it was just his wishful thinking.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it just wasn’t meant to be. How about you?”

“Same. There were a few boyfriends but they never lasted long. Especially when I’d get restless and move to another country,” she said with a small laugh. “But I’m over that now.”

Suddenly Rose came up to them with her phone in her hands. “Smile, you two! I’m trying to get pictures of everyone!”

Rey leaned in close to him, placed her hand on his chest, and smiled her lovely smile as Rose took their picture. He worried she could feel how fast his heart was pounding with her hand on his chest.

“Poe, I just want to apologize for everything,“ Rey quietly said as Rose walked away to take more pictures.

The shift in her tone caught him off guard. She went from relaxed to what he could only describe as shyly apologetic.

“It’s okay, Rey. We were young.“

“I know. But I still hurt you and I never forgot that.“

“You had to do what was best for you, I understood that.“

She smiled a small, grateful smile at him. “Thanks for understanding,” she said, reaching out and giving his hand a little squeeze. He could feel how soft her skin was. The soft skin he used to touch and kiss and lick. He had to admit to himself that her every touch, her eyes, her voice, the way her mouth moved, just everything took him back to when they were young. When he had her. When he went from shyly asking her out to having no fear when he was with her.

They continued talking and friends would join in their conversation from time to time and Rey would regale them with her stories from other countries. As he listened and watched her, he shamefully realized that he had been holding on to his feelings for her over all these years. It was something he knew deep down but he always refused to admit it to himself. But as she was there in front of him, he fully accepted that fact. And now she was moving back and he didn’t know how he was going to be able to handle her being so near to him.

All too soon, it was last call. They all paid their tabs and began to say goodbye and go their separate ways. Eventually, it was just Poe, Rey, Finn, and Rose standing outside the bar.

“You guys go get warm in the car, I’ll meet you there as soon as Rey’s Uber arrives,“ Poe said to Finn.

“Thanks, Poe,“ Rey said and squeezed his hand again.

“I’m not going to leave you standing alone out here at 2 in the morning to get taken,“ Poe said with a laugh.

“Aw, my knight in shining armor!“ Rey teased. “I’m happy to be back home.”

“I’m glad you’re back too.“ He looked over at her, her sweet smile and sparkling eyes looked back at him.

All Poe could think was that he’s getting too old to hide his feelings for her. Her Uber pulled up and without thinking, he grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and recklessly kissed her. His desire and affection for her poured into his kiss. But suddenly, his mind came back to reality and he pulled away, embarrassed.

“I - I’m sorry.“ Poe quickly turned around and walked quickly to Finn’s car, leaving Rey confused.

After Finn and Rose dropped him off at his home, Poe laid in his bed, wide awake, and thought of how stupidly reckless he was. He had no idea how Rey might feel about him and yet he kissed her. It was spur of the moment, and his body took control. It was almost like muscle memory, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. All of the nostalgia of that night, being around all of his old friends and her, it all brought him back to when he was 21.

His phone vibrated with a text message and he felt dread that it was Rey telling him to leave her alone. He picked up his phone and thankfully it was just Rose sending him some of the pictures she took that night. One of them was the picture of him and Rey. His heart ached as he looked at it; with Rey leaning in close, her hand on his chest, and his own old familiar smile, they looked exactly like they used to when they were happy together. Older, but still the same.

He gradually drifted off to sleep, replaying the kiss over and over in his head. Feeling his embarrassment, the familiar and unforgettable softness of her lips pressed to his, and that fleeting second he thought he felt her kiss back before he hastily pulled away. Or was that just wishful thinking again?

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve. He kept to himself since the night at the bar but it was tradition for him to join Finn's family for Christmas Eve dinner, followed by watching A Christmas Story, and then each person opening one gift before bed. But Poe couldn’t get up the nerve to go so he texted Finn that morning and said he wasn’t feeling well. Finn called bull shit on his excuse but Poe didn’t back down. Around noon, he ignored Rose’s call and simply texted her back saying he was trying to sleep it off. At 3, there was a pounding at the door.

“I swear to God, Finn,“ he mumbled to himself as he went to answer it. But instead of Finn, Rey stood there, her dark hair standing out against her white sweater that bared her lovely shoulders.

“I’ve come to collect you, Poe Dameron,“ she said simply. Poe opened the door wider and she slipped in. Bebe happily greeted the new face and she bent down to pet him. “Well aren’t you adorable!” she said in a cutesy voice to him and stood back up. “This place looks amazing, Poe.”

“Thanks, it’s a work in progress. I just finished the kitchen last month,“ he said, pointing towards the clean, bright, white kitchen. She walked to it and looked around.

“Are you avoiding me?“ Rey suddenly blurted out, turning back to him.

“No, didn’t Finn tell you I’m not feeling well?“ Poe tried to say innocently.

“You look perfectly fine, Poe. You’re trying to avoid me by not coming today.“

Poe rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as he tried to figure out what to say.

“I thought we had a fun time the other night,“ Rey said, leaning her backside against the kitchen island and trying to keep Poe’s eye contact. “It really felt like old times again.”

“It really did, and it really was fun,“ Poe said, leaning against the fridge.

“So then why are you avoiding me?“

“You know why, Rey.“ Poe looked away, embarrassment filling him again.

“The kiss?“ she said softly. “You know, it felt like a movie to me. The whirlwind of nostalgia, the dark street, you pulling me in for a kiss, pulling away and saying you’re sorry, and then walking away. But usually in movies, you would turn back around and rush to me for another kiss, happily ever after, roll credits.“

Poe looked back over to her, curiosity in his eyes.

“Why did you kiss me, Poe?“ she asked softly.

“I don’t know. Something came over me. Like you said, it felt like old times, everything felt so familiar.“

“It did surprise me but you didn’t exactly stay long enough for me to react. You looked really regretful when you pulled away and then you just kept walking.”

“I was embarrassed, Rey. I shouldn’t have done that.“

“I was glad you did.“

“You were?“

“I know it’s not fair for me to say this, not with me having ran away and hurting you all those years ago. A part of me has kept holding on to you, onto us, just in case our chance hasn’t gone away whenever I decided to come back home. It was my choice to leave and I don’t regret it, but no guy has ever come close to comparing to you, Poe. I still care about you and with that kiss, I had hoped you still cared about me.“

“Rey, I never stopped caring. I kissed you because I was still holding on too.“

A relieved, happy smile spread across her lips. In one quick step, Poe moved to her, slid his arm around her waist, and pulled her into another kiss. This time she kissed back immediately, her hand on the back of his head and her fingers entwined in his dark curls.

He gently pulled his lips away and placed small, light kisses along her bare shoulder. “Will you go on a date with me, Rey?“ he whispered.

“How about tomorrow? Christmas dinner with my family,“ she said with a smile.

“Sounds good to me,“ Poe said, pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
